This invention relates to a driving apparatus for an industrial robot, especially to a ball screw sustaining or supporting construction which allows to easily carry out the assembly thereof.
In a conventional apparatus of this kind such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,629, the one end of the ball screw for driving the slide shaft is rotatably mounted on a bracket which is fixedly mounted on the end of the frame.
This invention is intended to settle the problems as effectively as possible, wherein the bracket for rotatably mounting one end of the ball screw shaft is mounted on the frame so as to effect a fine adjustment in the radial direction of the ball screw and further, the bearings having the flexibility to the radial displacement are interposed between the bracket and one end of the ball screw shaft.
According to these features, the bracket is adjustably secured to the frame so as to be adequately displaced to align the center of the ball screw with the center of the slide shaft whereby even if the displacement occurs, by means of the thrust bearing and the like provided between the ball screw shaft and the bracket, the transverse or radial displacement and strain in the ball screw sustaining portion can be absorbed.